ResPublic Catholica
The New American Roman Catholic Nation ResPublic Catholica is a new nation centered in the former City of New York in North America. The Roman Catholic nation was born a few months after the fall of the former United States federal government. After the destruction of Washington, District of Columbia, the former capital of the United States of America, the nation went into chaos. Eventually, ResPublic Catholica was born in Urbs Sanctus Americana, the renamed New York City. ResPublic Catholica is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of ResPublic Catholica work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons ResPublic Catholica has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Plans are on the way within ResPublic Catholica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. ResPublic Catholica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. ResPublic Catholica has no definite position on free speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. ResPublic Catholica will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. It is a new Roman Catholic nation which has Roman Catholicism as its national religion. Despite the presence of a national religion, other religions are tolerated. Its founder and first leader is currently PaoPer, who has served different positions as the nation had been changing its governemnt type. Currently, the nation is a monarchy. ResPublic Catholica is basically led by Roman Catholic morality, Roman Catholic Canan Law; and keeps its trust in the Lord God. Since it is a Roman Catholic nation, the clergy has special privileges, such as beeing free from paying taxes. The citizens of ResPublic Catholica don't seem to mind about these special privileges, but rather, some agree to them. After the nation was established, the Roman Catholic Church was able to grow and prosper in North America. Despite the troubles the Church has gone through in the Cyber Nations universe, ResPublic Catholica remains in full communion with His Holiness Pope Benedict XVI and the Holy See in the Vatican City. Every week (and on important occasions) the govenment makes official announcements. ResPublic Catholica Official Government Statements are always made to address the public of an important event that has occurred in ResPublic Catholica. ResPublic Catholica maintains Roman Catholic Church doctrine as the center of the nation. It is guided by Catholic morality, Roman Catholic Canon Law, and by the Lord God. Beginnings The First Government Change The nation was born on April 20, 2008, with a federal government, lead by President PaoPer. PaoPer was also the leader of a humanitarian organization, DLE. A few days after the nation was born, protests occurred all across the streets of Urbs Sanctus Americana, which basically "forced" the ResPublic Catholica Congress to vote on an important decision, the future of the government. After voting concluding, the government was changed to a monarchy, with Supreme PaoPer as its leader. The new nation was struggling to develop, but was aided by a friendly nation, which allowed the nation to grow rapily. ResPublic Catholica was able to take firm control of all of the land of the former New York City, Long Island; and most of the former states of New Jersey and Connecticut. The nation was able to grow financially, and advance slightly in technology and infastructure. The nation was also able to create a small army. The Catholic Alliance Once the nation was firmly established in North America, it joined the Catholic Alliance. It is currently a member of the nation and has taken part in some of the most recent elections that have affected the new Catholc Alliance and its relations. ResPublic Catholica also serves as the Interim Minister of Trade for the Catholic Alliance. The Second Government Change Soon after ResPublic Catholica had received international aid and was able to grow rapidly, Supreme PaoPer and many of his advisors such as MicMac, a great influential speaker, believed that the nation was able to become a republic. On April 30, 2008, ResPublic Catholica became a republic, with President PaoPer as its leader. After the new republic was firmly established, the ResPublic Catholica Army, Marine Corps, and the National Guard grew rapidly after a bill, the Military Expansion Bill, was approved by a public election. This stronger army caused the population to grow uneasy, causing some to leave the nation. This resulted in a feeling of disapproval of the new republic. President PaoPer and his closest advisors were disappointed for they thought that the people were ready to govern themselves. After the End of the First Republic The Return of the Monarchy Soon after the Military Expansion Bill was passed, President PaoPer declared the return of the monarchy and appointed himself as Supreme PaoPer once again. The nation is still currently a monarchy, but it is still trying to reorganize itself after the failure of the first republic. Though it still has a while to go until it can continue to develop, Supreme PaoPer and the rest of the nation believe that with the guidance of the Lord God, the nation will be able to develop into a powerful, yet peaceful nation. Reestablishment of the Republic The crises that had been going on in ResPublic Catholica had been basically solved soon after the return of the monarchy. Since then, ResPublic Catholica had become the Interim Minister of Trade for the Catholic Alliance and had its economy stabalized with the help of some other friendly nations. Supreme PaoPer and his advisors believed that it was time to bring the republic back. The republic was officially reestablished on May 12, 2008. Supreme PaoPer would be the president once again (the title "Supreme" would remain as a sign of respect), and MicMac, Supreme PaoPer's most trusted advisor, would become the Vice President. The new republican government would also be filled with new politicians. With the new republic firmly established, President PaoPer and his cabinet had new plans for the nation. They hoped that if the nation grew and developed well, that the government could have a federal government again, just as it did in the early days of the nation. They believed that a federal government could make the nation stronger, but it would first have to be very stable. President PaoPer declared May 12, 2008, to be known as Republic Day, a new national holiday. He hoped that with the republic reestablished, ResPublic Catholica will continue to grow and flourish with the guidance of the Lord God. Category:NationsCategory:ResPublic Catholica